High energy cells are designed to produce large amounts of energy over reasonable periods of time (1-10 hours) at moderate current drains. As a result, when abused as cells, such as with short circuiting, these cells can produce extremely high currents. If “shorted” for extended time (typically greater than 1 minute, depending upon available heat dissipation) cells temperatures can increase dramatically to combustion temperatures and the cells may burst into flame. Currently commercially available high energy cells typically range from 50-1000 ahrs and when a fully charged cell is directly hard shorted the cell may flame. Obviously, this cell response is not desired, especially in view of many transportation regulation restrictions of hazardous materials. As a result, such cells are precluded from being transported under the provision of 49 CFR 173.185. Lithium cells are precluded from being transported unless they conform to certain provision, one of which is the UN recommendations for the Transportation of Hazardous Goods, Manual of tests and Criteria ST/SG/AC.10/Rev. 4, section 38.3, Lithium Batteries, Tests T1-T6 inclusive and (T8), to provide the cells with limited short circuit output yet have the ability of normal discharge.